


Shattered Stardust

by iloveyourrosecheek



Series: Not so Lonely Stars [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, Kissing, M/M, School Dances, Tension, coming of age movie au, soft, theyre dumb ok :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyourrosecheek/pseuds/iloveyourrosecheek
Summary: Beomgyu and Yeonjun's relationship was progressing past a point it could handle, that they could handle. The small bubble of reality that they had created for themselves was going to break. They were going to crash. What better place than a shitty school dance.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Not so Lonely Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Shattered Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this one guys

Yeonjun groaned while stretching out, watching Beomgyu try to find another hdmi cord in the basket of wires they’d collected over the years. He frowned, thinking back to the conversation he’d had with Beomgyu in class.

The annual school dance was coming up, a time for couples to ask each other out in over the top ways, friends to help each other pick out outfits, and teenage boys to have shitty dance battles to mid 2000s party songs. There was nothing Yeonjun or any of his friends found particularly fun about the dance, but for some reason they always went. If only to watch relationships end, minor fights, and see if someone finally manages to spike the punch bowl. There was also the added bonus of being able to dress up which Yeonjun quite enjoyed. 

So the school dance was coming up, leading to discussions between bored classmates about whether or not they were going with someone and who it was. Naturally, Beomgyu and Yeonjun ended up a part of one of these conversations. There was a consideration, a thought in the back of Yeonjun’s mind about whether or not he should ask Beomgyu to the dance. Before he could mull over this idea with true sincerity, Beomgyu spoke up. _”I’m not interested in going to the dance with anyone.”_ Which is to say, he’s not interested in going to the dance with Yeonjun.

“Found it!” Yeonjun looked up to see Beomgyu grinning proudly as he held up the cord he was looking for. 

“Why are you trying to set up a projector anyways?” A few weeks had passed and Beomgyu finally decided he wanted to use the projector he had been gifted for Christmas. Currently he was trying to hook up his laptop to the projector. “We can do this tomorrow so we can watch it with the boys?” Ignoring Yeonjun’s question he continues to plug things in.

“The audio isn’t working,” Beomgyu’s whines were getting a little pitiful, upset he was struggling so much to get everything set up. Yeonjun sighed, getting up to help Beomgyu.

“I’m sure we can find speakers around here somewhere ok? Or we can just watch a movie on the tv like usual,” Yeonjun bopped his head against Beomgyu’s shoulder in comfort. 

“But, I wanted to do this with you cause I thought it’d be cute,” _Oh._ Yeonjun was melting, Beomgyu looking up at him with a soft pout, eyes like they were filled with stardust. 

Yeonjun would like to consider himself a pretty strong person. Physically, definitely, he hasn’t spent his whole life dancing for nothing. Mentally, probably, he’s pushed himself through most of the struggles he’s had, coming out to himself being one of the hardest. But if there was one area he was weak, it was with Beomgyu. Annoyingly endearing, cute and tiny, adorably mischievous Beomgyu. 

The obvious next step for Yeonjun was to wrap Beomgyu up in his arms and cuddle him until he starts complaining. Beomgyu fisted his hands in the excess fabric of Yeonjun’s sweater, squeezing slightly. 

“I promise I’ll figure the projector out so we can watch a movie, or a show, or we could even rewatch Umbrella Academy again?” Yeonjun smiled, burying his face in Beomgyu’s neck. 

“That’s really sweet honey bear, but, we don’t have to watch something,” The last part of his sentence was muffled out as he began gently placing kisses on Beomgyu’s neck. The light giggles coming from beside him made Yeonjun smile even wider.

“Your kisses are really ticklish,” Yeonjun bit down lightly on Beomgyu’s ear as a response.

“Ow! And you call me a brat!” Yeonjun smirked, bringing his head up to meet Beomgyu’s eyes. Beomgyu’s hand reached up holding his face. “You’re so pretty baby, absolutely gorgeous.” 

Yeonjun felt Beomgyu’s lips press against his own. Kissing each had become a fairly common occurrence, getting better over time. The feeling of Beomgyu’s tongue in his mouth becoming more natural, used to the warmth filling his body. Beomgyu’s hands moved to his shoulders, pushing him down until he was laying flat on the floor, settling himself on top of Yeonjun. 

Their lips remained connected as Yeonjun felt his body heat rise, the spots on his waist and chest Beomgyu was touching hot. It was comforting, safe, the feeling of being wrapped up in Beomgyu, drowning in him. His soft gasps and noises simultaneously being so cute they hurt Yeonjun’s heart, and sending shivers through his body.

Yeonjun really liked Friday nights.

Except for Friday nights before a school dance.

“Are you seriously going to wear that? To a semi-formal school dance? Do you really have to overdress for every event you go to?” Beomgyu was currently draped over Yeonjun’s bed, watching him hold up clothing options for the dance tomorrow night. The aesthetic lights Yeonjun had put up in his room were reflecting off Beomgyu’s eyes, making them look like they were filled with stardust. “Just wear like a button up or something, a blazer is too fancy.”

“Plenty of people were blazers Beomgyu, just because you wear pajamas everywhere doesn’t mean other people do too. Plus over dressing isn’t a thing if I always look gorgeous.” Yeonjun said, turning to hold up another shirt in the mirror on his wall, this one was fancy, a flowered lace with ribbon accents, it was pretty. 

“You look like a gay art major who talks too much about a Paris look,” Yeonjun threw the blazer he was holding in a grinning Beomgyu’s face. 

“I’ll figure something out, and I’ll look hot.”

“Yeah you probably will.”

Yeonjun cannot say what he was expecting Beomgyu to wear to the dance. Probably a button up shirt and black ripped skinny jeans, a leftover part of his emo phase. What he was not expecting was Beomgyu to show up in a blazer; and oh fuck was that a crop top? Yeonjun would be more upset at being outdone if he wasn’t in such awe.

Beomgyu bounded over to him, executing a small spin. 

“Do I look pretty?” Yeonjun smiled at him in response.

“The prettiest.” 

School dances were always an interesting place. There was a rule in place that students couldn’t do “dirty dancing” yet the dj’s playlist would definitely suggest otherwise. Overall, Yeonjun’s favorite part was definitely taking the rest of the pizza no one was eating nearer to the end of the dance. Oh and watching Soobin be dragged onto the dance floor by Kai. Yeonjun has an almost weird amount of videos of Soobin trying to dance sexily saved for teasing purposes, maybe blackmail as well. 

This school dance marks the addition of Taehyun, who had never previously attended a school dance with them, and looked like he did not want to be there. Yeonjun would probably think he was actually having a horrible time if he wasn’t clinging onto Kai and periodically laughing as Soobin embarrassed himself. 

The school staff and student volunteers had decorated with fake snowflakes and fairy lights, emulating the wintery outdoors inside. Silver tinsel hanging on the walls and blue tablecloths was about the best they would do. The cupcake he was holding had pearl sprinkles on them, he took a moment to admire the effort before shoving the whole thing in his mouth. 

“Are you like, gonna eat all of those, Kai and Soobin are gonna kill me if I don’t bring them back some,” Taehyun was looking at him with a mix of amazement and horror on his face as Yeonjun ate another whole cupcake.

“Eh you’ll be fine, they have more hidden away anyways.” Taehyun pouted at his words.

“But Kai wanted a cupcake now,” Yeonjun chose to spare the boy from teasing him about the fact that he only mentioned Kai, and instead helped him carry back cupcakes.

Yeonjun smiles as Taehyun hangs off of his other friends, excitable compared to his usual cool facade. He thinks back to how much he misjudged him initially, Taehyun really was their perfect missing piece of their odd puzzle.

“Hey,” Beomgyu spoke in his ear quietly enough that it prevented the other members from hearing over the music, he’s pretty sure they had played this panic at the disco song at least three times but no one seemed to mind. “I’m getting really hot around all these people, can we go out?”

“Yeah of course.”

The rest of the school that was technically supposed to be off limits was a lot cooler, maintenance not bothering to heat it if no one was going to be there. Beomgyu and Yeonjun were sitting across from each other on a random set of stairs in silence, comfortable. Beomgyu’s eyes travelled down to his lips, a richer wine red, matching the accents on his shirt. 

“You look really pretty tonight,” Yeonjun felt his cheeks heat up slightly, of course Beomgyu had some ulterior motives. His voice caught in his throat as Beomgyu began to move closer.

“Whoops sorry guys,” Yeonjun’s head snapped in the direction of the voice, some random kid who looked young enough to be a freshman was awkwardly staring at them. “Didn’t mean to interrupt your date.”

Yeonjun doesn’t know why he said it. Some defensive part of him that he’d built up reacted. He didn’t sound calm or casual at all, and anyone could see there was more behind his snappy tone.

“This isn’t a date, we’re just friends.” His tone was rude, almost mean, and he instantly regretted the words.

“O-oh, sorry,” He watched as the poor kid walked off, leaving him and Beomgyu alone in suffocating silence. Their eyes met. Beomgyu’s were glassy, shining like they were filled with stardust, except it hurt so much more.

“Just friends?”

“I-” Beomgyu cut him off before he could finish.

“Are we really just friends? Is that all this is to you?!” Beomgyu’s face was red and splotchy, he was angry, Yeonjun rarely saw him angry.

“Beomgyu please,” He started.

“No Yeonjun, are we really just friends? Do friends sleep in bed with you almost every night? Do friends plan what are basically dates with each other on Fridays? Do friends touch each other the way we do? Do friends let friends shove their tongue down their friends throat,” Yeonjun watched, choked up as tears began falling down Beomgyu’s face. “Do friends call each other baby, and kitten, and honey bear? Do friends sing each other to sleep? D-do friends say I love you and mean it like I do? Fuck Yeonjun we can’t be just friends, we can’t be, why are you doing this? Why are we doing this?!”

oh

“You never said anything before?! You never said you loved me!”

“Well neither did you!” Beomgyu was panting as he got up, leaving Yeonjun sitting on the stairs, by himself in the dark. He didn’t register that he was crying until he realized his hands were wet. Everything around him was out of focus. 

He thought back on the question he had asked himself all those months ago. Were stars lonely? Hanging up in the sky all by themselves. Maybe it was better to be lonely. Then you have nothing to expect, no hope. 

Binary stars orbit each other their whole life cycles, never truly together, except for when they hit each other, and crash.

He stayed on the stairs until he felt hands on his waist, pulling him up into warmth. 

“Soobin,” Yeonjun whispered. “I think I fucked something up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE THEY STOP BEING STUPID AND TALK TO EACH OTHER. Another mental breakdown another fic, this is kind of just the way of things, honestly I feel like this probably the most well written out of all the fics, but I don't know how much I like it, it focuses a lot more on development than I usually do in my fics, but of course it has tension, and of course it has fluff cause I'm a soft bitch. Also fun fact! Someone poured vodka in the punch at my first highschool dance. Anyways I hope you guys like this update and I hope you guys look forward to the next one. Also shoutout to Isles_of_Cerevaux your comments literally make my day.  
> edit: did some minor edits and rewrites


End file.
